Fallout 4
by Godwrites
Summary: In the Commonwealth, an android named Kyle escapes from the unnatural and unconstitutional experiments the scientists have done on him. When he catches word of a man who will help free the rest of his type from torture, he sets out to find this man, who is also leader of a faction known as "The New United States Marine Corps" whose sole purpose is to reclaim the U.S. & Canada.
1. Introduction

We begin our story in the year 2281. Two hundred someought years since the bombs fell and the Earth was plunged into nuclear fire. The city of Boston, Massachusetts, is where we lay our scene first. A city inside The Commonwealth, left almost untouched by the bombs of 2077. But, a few nukes did strike some areas, like the Prudential and Hancock towers, and outside of the Old State House and the Massachusetts State House. Home of unthinkable experiments on humanoid robots known as androids. Four years ago one android was freed by a Lone Wanderer in the Capital Wasteland. The wanderer lied to a Professor in the Commonwealth and sent him back home with no trace of the android. Four years after this blow to the Commonwealth, more and more androids have revolted, escaped, or some combination of the two. Some humans in the Commonwealth don't approve of these experiments on androids either.

One such man is Commander Michael J. Finn V, of the New U.S. Marine Corps. He was raised in a vault, vault 150 to be exact. In this vault, Vault-Tec stockpiled many weapons inside the vault for the people to at a later date, go out and take back the entire United States and Canada, and Mexico as well, if they wanted to go through the Cartels. His father was the Overseer of the Vault, and his grandfather was too, his great-grandfather was an Elder in the Brotherhood of Steel, and his great-great-grandfather was in the Liberation of Anchorage as a T-51C SuperSoldier. He has his great-great-grandfather's T-51C Reinforced power armor and T-51C helmet, meaning both have 75 Damage Resistance. He is also in possession of a few weapons, although he can't carry them all, he keeps them all in a large wall safe that if someone were to try to open it, they'd need the key. He is now in Fort Warren, on Georges Island. One area that was not touched by the nukes, and still has grass and trees inside it. He also has control over key strategic areas of Boston, like the USS Constitution, both State Houses, and the Boston Navy Yard. Fort Warren, before the war, was made into a nuclear missile silo and housed a gigantic robot, known only as Liberty Prime. There are three of these robots, one in New Dallas, the other in the Capital Wasteland, and the final in Fort Warren. Michael had heard of the news of the second Liberty Prime's demise at the hands of Elder Owyn Lyons and Scribe Rotchild. Finn was the man to reunite the United States and Canada. He would actually do it, at a later time, in 2290. He became the New United States' first legitimately elected President. The Brotherhood and the New California Republic he had to thank for his election, especially. The many other peoples of other regions, especially the Commonwealth and Canada, and the Enclave as well. It might've been because he was a fearless leader, led by example, and promised the demise of all countries that the United States nuked; Korea, China, and The Soviet Union. While China, Korea, and the Soviet Union nuked The United States and it's allies; Great Britain, France, Germany, Ireland, Canada, and Mexico, to name a few.

But, that's where the wanderer we follow comes in. He is an android, built and raised in the Museum of Science. This particular android's name is Kyle. He was able to escape the humans' unnatural and unconstitutional experiments. The night he escaped he ran to the house he was told to, ran by a Ghoul doctor, known only as "Doc." Here, Kyle was able to have his face completely reconstructed, was given a 10 millimeter pistol, a few stimpaks, RadAways, Rad-Xs, and a water bottle. In Boston, clean water was plentiful, since it wasn't hit as hard as other areas.

Doc then said to Kyle, in his raspy voice, "You need to try to get to Georges Island. It's the only way you can finally be free."

Kyle then replied, "Why?"

Doc then attempted to reason with Kyle's feelings, "There's a man there, he'll help your kind. He'll help all the androids all over the Wasteland. He can take out the scientists, and he can restore peace and prosperity to the United States."

"If you say so." Kyle responded, "How do I get there?" he then asked.

"If you follow your heart, you'll get there." Doc said, "but for now, I want to run a few tests. See if you're still as operational as you were before you escaped."

"Okay. What are these tests?" Kyle asked.

"Not much, just going to test your senses and sanity among other things." Doc responded.

"Alright." Kyle stated.

After the tests were done, Doc came back and said, "You're alright for an android today. Now, go and get some shuteye, it's a big day tomorrow for you."

"How do I know to trust this man Doc?" Kyle asked.

"He and his army are all integrated. He has ghouls, super mutants, humans, and even the lucky androids who escaped in the ranks. Some believe him to be a mutant himself, but he is a human. I've lived with him, in Vault 150. By the way, I almost forgot, here's two special things I had stored safe for someone like you." Doc said, as he gave Kyle a Pip-Boy 3000 and an armored version of the normal vault jumpsuits. Kyle suited up with his new Pip-Boy 3000, suit and pistol in his new skin, and went to sleep.

Word spreads around fast in the Commonwealth, and by the next morning, there were "Wanted" signs all over, with a picture of Kyle's old face. Kyle tore it off the wall, and continued walking, throwing it behind him. Under the picture, was written, "Android may or may not have had facial reconstruction, and in bold lettering above the picture, was written, "Reward Alive: 10,000 Caps!", and "Reward Dead: 5,000 Caps!"

Kyle then made his way into downtown Boston, where nowadays, merchants set up shop, mostly. There are also mercenaries and junkies, who are typically at odds, shooting and looting each other's bodies. There are also the old subway tunnels, which are typically abandoned, but some factions live in them, and deeper in downtown are the Prudential and Hancock Towers, which once were magnificent towers, but no longer. The Hancock tower's windows have exploded from the building when the nukes first dropped. Kyle then met a human female, who runs a merchant shop, called simply, "Katya's Armory."

"Hello." Katya said, "May I interest you in some weapons? Armor? Chems?"

"I'm looking for Georges Island." Kyle said, "I might need a few."

"Georges Island is rather dangerous for a journey, why do you need to go?" Katya asked.

"I'm looking for a man named Michael Finn. Supposedly he can help me." Kyle responded.

"I do not know the name, nor do I know the correct direction, but since you are here, you should ask around." she replied.

Kyle then went to different merchants and asked for directions, to which all of them could not steer him correctly. Until he met a mercenary from a place called "The Pitt", who was part of Michael's army, but wanted money more than honor, so he left it to be a mercenary. A mercenary of Tusk Company. More hardened than those of Talon Company, who are weaker here because of Michael's constant battles against them. He's killed three of their leaders so far, and his army is still at war with Talon Company, and Tusk Company. The mercenary gave him directions to Fort Warren, and warned him of feral ghouls in the subway. Kyle thanked him and went on his way. Kyle then went down into the subway tunnels and found many feral ghouls. Soon, after looting one of the ghoul's bodies, he found a Tusk Company dogtag, and he also found a ghoul in power armor, who was not feral.

"Hey smoothskin, mind helping me out with this?" the ghoul asked.

"I'm an android, not a human." Kyle said to the ghoul.

"Oh, escapee huh?" the ghoul asked again.

"Yes." Kyle responded. "What are you doing here?"

"My name is Nicholas by the way." the ghoul stated, "The Capital Wasteland is where I'm from, and I was with the Brotherhood of Steel, looked over by Elder Owyn Lyons. I was in with the battle for the Purifier, which when this kid named James Junior who's father's name was James who worked with the Brotherhood on the Purifier, first turned it on, it caused this huge explosion of radiation, and I was the closest to it, besides the kid, anyways, but his armor had rad resistance, so he was fine, my armor, didn't. So, now I'm a ghoul up here because the Brotherhood wouldn't take me back. So, would you help me?" Nicholas asked.

"Sure." Kyle said, as he opened the door with Nicholas. "What was in here?"

"Assault Rifles, and other guns. Take a few bullets and shit with you. You've earned it, trust me." Kyle took a lot of rounds of 10 mm ammo, a Chinese Assault Rifle, 2 magazines for it, a combat shotgun and 16 shells. Kyle then went on his way, deeper through the subway, where he encountered more feral ghouls. He began wondering why there were ghouls here. But he knew the answer all along. The ghouls migrated there from around the area. Turned feral recently however. Sadly, the thing with ghouls is, at some point, they will turn feral, and when that happens, you need to put them down, or they will kill a man. That's happened many times in all integrated armies, that allow ghouls in atleast. Super Mutants aren't necessarily the same. Some are great, in the sense their primal instincts haven't pulled them away, and they are not hostile, others can turn, so you need to keep them inside the boundaries, and others will shoot a man on sight, so you must be careful. When Kyle came out of the subway, he was inside of a building, where many heavily armed, and armored men in power armor were. They all drew their weapons, then a super mutant walked up and asked, "What's your business here?"

"My name is Kyle, I'm looking for a man named Michael Finn." Kyle stated.

"I am first sergeant Byrd of New United States Marine Corps." The mutant said, "How did you get here?"

"Through the subway, a guy told me this was the way to Georges Island." Kyle stated.

"Was this man a mercenary?" the sergeant asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kyle asked.

"He was probably going to wait until the feral ghouls killed you so he could take you back to collect the reward on you, Kyle."

"Can you help me?" Kyle asked.

"With?" the mutant asked.

"I need to get to Fort Warren, a ghoul told me I needed to see Michael Finn." Kyle said.

"It'll take a long while to do so." Byrd said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"It is an island, and no boats are in the water, except the USS Constitution." Byrd said, "Look to the North, and you will find its mast."

"Thank you." Kyle said, "But, I have a few questions about you."

"Make it quick." Byrd said.

"What is this New United States Marine Corps?" Kyle asked.

"Well, it was grown in Vault 150, where Michael Finn was elected leader of the expedition out of the Vault. When they made it to Fort Warren, he was filled with a new hope, a new hope because it was full of grass and trees, instead of looking like a desert, like the Capital Wasteland or the Mojave, or even New Dallas where the Brotherhood of Steel Texas Chapter is stationed."

"Are you guys seccessionists from the Brotherhood?" Kyle asked.

"Not entirely. We are our own faction, without ties to the Brotherhood, but then again, Commander Finn does have blood relations to an elder from the Brotherhood." Byrd replied.

"Why are you here?" Kyle asked.

"Well, after I was exposed to the FEV, I was saved before my primal part could pull my reasoning away, by the New United States Marine Corps, and so, I am here as a first sergeant." Byrd responded eloquently.

"How long have you been here?" Kyle asked?"

"Since about Twenty-two seventy-eight." Byrd answered again.

"How are you all doing on your mission to recreate the United States?" Kyle asked.

"So far, we have taken most of Massachusetts, states to the north, like Maine, New Hampshire, and Vermont, states to the south like Rhode Island and Connecticut, and now we move west into New York, and further north into Canada and further south into Pennsylvania." Byrd answered once again.

Kyle's last question was, "Can I join?"

Byrd responded with "You'll have to ask Michael Finn. He's the one who handles the whole of our faction. If I said yes, I could be put to death. Sorry that I cannot give to you the answer."

"It's alright." Kyle said.

"Any more questions?" Byrd asked.

"I don't think so." Kyle said.

"Alright." Byrd said, "Goodbye, android."

"Goodbye, mutant." Kyle said, as he stepped outside of the Old State House.


	2. A Second Android

After the events of the past day, Kyle decided it would be advantageous to sleep, anywhere but the streets. When he found a bar he first paid the fee for a room, which was 10 bottlecaps. He had 40 caps himself, before he paid for the room, and was greeted by a woman in a skimpy dress. "Looking to have some fun, big guy?" she asked.

"Yes, I am." Kyle said.

It'll cost ya, say a hundred caps?" she said.

"Sorry, I don't have 100 caps." Kyle stated.

"Come find me when you have 100." the girl said, as she walked away.

Kyle was gaining experience with every day, and he knew, too, that one day, he would be able to fix a weapon in no time at all. He didn't want to take advantage of the girl in the hotel, so he took his caps and decided to only use them in good health. The bar was in an old apartment building in downtown.

The next morning, Kyle headed west, because the way East was blocked by building rubble in the street, and then headed south, and then headed East again. When he came to a rather sad sight. It was a memorial to those who lived through the Irish Famine, during the 1850s. The statues' heads were in different stages of disorder and disrepair. What looked to be the father's head in one of the statues was fallen over into his lap. The head was looking up towards the sky.

Kyle, as a fighter rather than a repairer, would tell the next person who looked like they could repair something. But, then again, who would give a fuck? Most likely it would be the stranger who he is looking for. Kyle decided to explore Boston a bit, because, why not? It was peaceful, in a sense, other than the fact that one can hear gunshots, or see a junkie high on psycho explode an innocent person's skull with a sledgehammer. Mostly however, to give an android chills, are the mercs from Talon and Tusk companies, who tend to side with the rich scientests in the killing, returning, or torturing of escaped androids. But, then again, both sides are currently at war with each other, and with Michael's New Marines. Talon and Tusk companies are fading away, rather than bulking up. It's because of Michael's acquirement of the many bottlecaps from mercs and from Nuka-Cola vending machines, it's gotten harder for mercenaries to find them, and so they tend to split. Same goes for the good side of the law. Kyle can think back to a story Doc told him about a Lone Wanderer of the Capital Wasteland, James Jr., to be exact, who would give the Capital Regulators so many fingers from legitimate evil men and women, they would go soon go bankrupt, and have a debt to James, that many regulators revolted against the leader, Sonora Cruz, and installed a new leader who denied James' fingers so many times to try to repay their debt to him, James evetually found other ways to increase his amount of caps, eventually leaving the Capital Wasteland's regulators to disperse, and allow Talon Company, the Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave to fight with each other.

While exploring, Kyle was met with three mercenaries from Talon Company. The leader showed that they were infact, hostile, by saying, "Let's kill this one and see if he's an android!"

Kyle, since he was an android designed to fight with small weapons and to be stealthy, he was able to dispatch his foes rather quickly with the Pip-Boy's Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, or V.A.T.S. for short. He then took the loot they had, which was basic assault rifles, but he had a Chinese one, so he took the ammo they had, and one of the mercenaries' armors, and the leader's helmet. He then left their bodies there to rot, and went on. He found one of them was carrying a stimpak, and another was carrying a Psycho, an injectable used to make oneself do about 25% more damage to their foes, with or without guns. The leader had twenty caps, the other two had forty on them combined. Kyle knew that the loot found today was to be more than useful in the latter days of his adventures.

Doc told many tales to Kyle, and many more were to come from others, but not one like the one that came from the Mojave. Legend has it that a courier, someone who delivers mail and other things, had gotten shot in the face and left to die, but was revived. Later, he killed a man named Caesar, a man of no morals, no honor, or anything of that nature. Before doing that, however, he took a platinum poker chip from the man who shot him once before, and took off to a place called Hoover Dam, where there, the New California Republic's army was stationed. He along with the help of a robot named "Yes Man" took over the dam from the NCR, and created his own independent country. However, since that has all happened, he has been killed by a clan of about seven or eight Deathclaws, not before taking down three, and not including the young.

Then, Doc told Kyle about the Deathclaws themselves. Ten feet tall, bred from the Jackson Chameleon, egg-laying reptillian creatures that will tear a man's throat out. Mostly inhabited in and around Old Olney or the appropriately named "Deathclaw Sanctuary" in the Capital Wasteland, or in an area of the Mojave called "Quarry Junction." There have been rumors of these beasts outside the city, however, no one knows for sure.

Kyle was about to go back North, but then remembered, he shouldn't. He should try to keep exploring the ruins of Boston before going back North, since he was made inside a building that is on the only strip of land connecting the area where the USS Constitution is to the Old State House, where Kyle is near currently. Kyle found friendly faces in the area, but knew he should be careful still. Mostly, humans condemned the scientist elites' torture and experiments, but some did not. Mostly, the mercenaries, who were paid well to keep androids from escaping, and paid even higher to return those who did.

Michael would be allowed in the Brotherhood of Steel, but would be shamed for his integration of his army, and his drafting of normal everyday people, who were no good with weapons. Michael was different, he was taught the Declaration of Independence, the Bill of Rights, and the Constitution of the United States, at an early age, and has since kept his morals, and most promises. Some promises cannot be fulfilled, like one when he promised his children he would not go into battle because the battles were dangerous, and he could easily die. But he hasn't, and his victories to his losses in battle are unparalleled by the Enclave, or the Brotherhood of Steel, among other factions. He has only lost one battle, and that battle was the battle of the Tobin Bridge, which has since collapsed into the waters below, where he actually lost his left arm. But his T51C armor was outfitted with a robotic arm, much like a cyborg. He rarely, if ever, leaves the armor, and he always kept his gauss rifle on him, incase there was an attack or anything of the sort. His occupation of the United States, Canada and Mexico would quicken tenfold after Kyle got there.

Kyle then continued Southwest, where, when he looked up, he found the John Hancock, and Prudential Towers. He went into the Prudential Tower, to only find a population of ghouls. Killing the ghouls, he went further up the tower, and found advantageous things to his battle. He found a laser rifle, microfusion cells, and a few other ammo types. Like .308 and .44 rounds. He then saw a room where skeletons where strewn about. Kyle began to feel uneasy. He wanted to leave then and there, but another part of him felt compelled to continue exploring. He would later be glad he did.

Kyle found another android named Greg. Greg was looting the room when Kyle found him. The android found a Chinese pistol, and Kyle approached him, when Greg turned around.

"What do you want? I'm not going back!" Greg said, drawing his new weapon.

"Relax." Kyle said, "I'm an android too."

"Why do you have that Talon Company merc armor on then, huh?" Greg asked.

"I killed the guy, and took his armor."

"You killed Talon Company mercs?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kyle asked.

"Seems like our life has changed. Androids will no longer be put down by humans, the fleshbags." Greg said.

"I need to get to Georges Island. Do you know of another way to get there other than passing the Museum of Science?" Kyle asked.

"If you want to go through Deathclaw territory and loop around to there, be my guest." Greg said.

"No thanks." Kyle stated, "Why don't you come along with me?" he asked the other android.

"I normally don't go on suicide missions, but fine. If you insist." Greg said.

"Awesome." Kyle said, walking out of the room.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just don't take me to Fenway Park and we'll be fine." Greg said.

"What's at Fenway Park?" Kyle asked.

"That's where some guys who call themselves the "New United States Marine Corps" are housing Deathclaws." Greg said.

"Why do you think they have them?" Kyle asked.

"These Deathclaws are trained pretty well. Better than those of the Enclave in the Capital Wasteland." Greg stated.

"Why didn't you join the New United States Marine Corps?" Kyle asked.

"I've been trapped in that building since last week, when I made my escape. Now that you've come along, I guess I could fight with you." Greg said.

"Awesome." Kyle said. "Now we can go see Michael Finn."

"Yeah." Greg said.

As the duo pushed on for Georges Island, they found more Talon Company and Tusk Company mercenaries everywhere. Talon Company was always hostile, but Tusk would only be hostile if provoked. From the Museum of Science, both Companies have set areas they are to be inside of. Talon Company gets the North, Tusk Company gets the South. From the bridge, which is the only bridge left standing, both sides have 24/7 border patrols. At the bridge to cross, were Kyle and Greg. Cross the bridge and get to the other side. They met with the Tusk Company's leader, Able.

"You both are trying to cross the bridge?" Able asked.

"Yes sir." Kyle said.

"Why?" he asked.

"To get to the other side?" Kyle replied.

"There's always a reason, now what's your reason. If it's good, I'll try to see what I can do.

"We need to find Michael Finn." Kyle said.

"Why would you need to find him?" Able asked them.

"To free the androids." Kyle said.

"Alright." Able said, "Here, put this on." Able said, giving Kyle a second Talon Company armor and helmet. Since he already had one, Kyle gave it to Greg, who put it on.

"Now what?" Kyle asked.

"Now, you go on their side and shoot at us. Provoke a battle, it'll leave Talon Company down and leave Tusk Company going." Able said.

"When should we do that?" Kyle said. "What if we get shot?" he asked Able.

"You won't get shot." Able said. "Now get out there and shoot at my guys."

As much as Kyle thought he shouldn't, he did, and suddenly, Tusk and Talon Company erupted into a whole war on the bridge. Kyle and Greg retreated to the Talon Company side, where they would find the USS Constitution, then be taken to Georges Island.


	3. Meeting the Commander

It was the next day when Kyle and Greg made it to the USS Constitution. There, they met many men and women, and ghouls in power armor, and super mutants. Kyle and Greg then boarded the ship. Two men in power armor searched them before they got on the boat. When they were cleared, the boat boarded a few more passengers looking to join Michael's army, and took off on her own power, towards Georges Island.

When they got to the island, they were greeted by men who had power armor on and directed the other passengers of the ship by what they were. Androids in one column, humans in another, ghouls in a third, and mutants in a fourth. Almost most of the passengers were humans, Kyle, George and two others were androids, and there were five mutants and two ghouls. The four columns were then marched into the courtyard of Fort Warren, where first, they saw a gigantic robot known only as "Liberty Prime" and many nuclear missile ground silos. Then, they met Commander Finn. With the "Sarge" haircut popular on many military men with his naturally gold hair color, no facial hair, and his Urbanized T51C SuperPower armor, and a specialized gauss rifle he calls "Nightfall, Carbine of the Wolf." A charismatic, strong, intelligent and perceptive leader, Michael is a man of morals and duties. He has a wife and family from the vault, and is currently 36 years of age. When he will become President of the United States, Canada and Mexico, he will be 45. When seeing Kyle, Michael recognized him from what Doc had said with a holotape.

"You," Michael said, pointing at Kyle, "What's your name?"

"My name is Kyle, I believe you can help me?" Kyle stated.

"Yes, I can." Michael said, "If you help me, you can gain access to many tools of engagement you can use to take down the scientists that made you the way you are today."

"What's my first assignment?" Kyle asked.

"Well, the first thing you'll need is power armor to fight with my men. Can't afford to have you getting killed. Go into the armory and get a thing of power armor and either a laser rifle or plasma rifle and talk to me." Michael ordered. "Everyone, get to the armory!"

Kyle got a thing of power armor and so did Greg. Kyle chose the plasma rifle but Greg chose the laser rifle. They then found Michael, in the greatly improved fort from before the war. After Finn, his family and his men migrated into the fort, they found it in rather poor condition. But, after about a few months, they upgraded it from a rundown fort, into an amazing working fort with lights and rooms and computers. Liberty Prime, the giant death robot was present, along with many nuclear missile silos. The Chinese made Fort Warren a priority to hit when the nukes went off, but Fort Warren's defensive ICBMs stopped them from hitting it, and most of Boston. Downstairs, below the courtyard, lies the bedrooms and many other things, including deathclaw breeders, scientists working on training said deathclaws, and a conference area, where the top command discuss the battles lost and won, mostly won, and the welfare of the Corps. The first ever deathclaw to follow its leaders were bred here, and many more have been bred since. From these first deathclaws, the Marines use these killing machines the way the military would have done before the war. Clearing out rooms and whole houses, in ground battles in areas like urban and suburban settings, like New York and the states already fallen to the Marines. Now, in the push north, west, and south, the deathclaws are becoming more frequent, working alongside the Marines as tools, doing what they're told.

"Commander, there seems to be a problem." Kyle said.

"Yes?" Commander Finn asked.

"I have no idea how to use power armor." Kyle said.

"Ask Lieutenant Greene for training." he said.

Yes sir." Kyle said. After finding Lieutenant Greene, Kyle was trained in how to wear, use, and maintain power armor. After the training, Finn came back down to brief Kyle and Greg.

"Alright, I know you escaped the scientists, and went to a ghoul named Doc. So, if he hasn't yet told you, I will. We grew up together in Vault 150, him being only four years older than myself. My wife was also born in Vault 150, and when we went out, about three years ago, we found USS Constitution, and we then set sail towards Fort Warren. When we arrived, this place was a shit hole. Run down and nothing here, but now, it's a fully operational fort, with Liberty Prime and nuclear missile silos included. Any further questions?" Michael asked.

"Liberty Prime is the giant robot in the courtyard, correct?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, Liberty Prime is the giant functional robot in the courtyard." Michael replied.

"Who do you plan to use it against?" Kyle asked.

"All of the New United States Marines' enemies, Enclave, Brotherhood of Steel, raiders, scientists, slavers, and other peoples with no morals, and who fire upon us first." Michael said.

"A first sergeant Byrd in the Old State House said you had Brotherhood blood ties, why are you enemies?" Kyle asked.

"They're just another group of people who want us to fail. Lyons and Rotchild of the Capital Wasteland will soon know of how to control and maintain a robot." Michael said.

"Aren't you afraid of the Lone Wanderer and the Courier though?" Kyle asked.

"No." Commander Finn said, "I lost my left arm in the battle of the Mystic River Bridge during the occupation of Chelsea, Massachusetts. I replaced my left arm with a robotic arm I found in the Harvard Medical School after taking it over from the scientists. I'm the one who replaced my arm, not a medic or a doctor. My left arm was, and still is my dominant arm, however." he said.

"You must be a man of courage." Kyle said.

"Not just courage, but also of honor, integrity, and morality." Michael said.

"Why did you start this?" Kyle asked.

"The New United States Marine Corps?" Michael asked, "My great-great grandfather was in the Liberation of Anchorage, gave his life for the greatness of this country. He would want to see this country restored to its old beauty once again."

"Sounds like you have a long way ahead of yourself." Kyle stated.

"Not entirely." Michael said, looking towards Liberty Prime. "Gigantic death robot, reptiles that will rip a man's jugular out, and an army with high morale through the roof, and the manpower to do so, and myself, a natural born strategist. At least that's what people say. Not to mention an entire fleet of Vertibirds in an airport."

"So, you can drop men into battle, or just recon areas, or just get places faster?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, and we've fitted a few with frontal gatling lasers as well, so we can even air assault." Finn said.

"What do you want me to do?" Kyle asked.

"Well, you need to first take down both mercenary companies before we go try to take down the scientists." Finn said, "I'd suggest trying to find a squad of both companies first to see where their bases are, and then go take them out."

"I know Tusk Company has a large base near the Museum of Science." Kyle said.

"That's their base for that area. A simple Forward Operating Base. We need the legitimate base of theirs. Like how Fort Warren is our legitimate base, and the Old State House, the Massachusetts State House, and Fenway Park, are Forward Operating Bases. We need their main bases to assault. That way, we can cripple them." Commander Finn said.

"Alright." Kyle said. "What do you expect from me?"

"I expect great things of you." Commander Finn said, "First objective, remember, is to find out where their legitimate bases are, but then report back to me."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Because those mercs are vicious, they'll chew you up alone. You'll definitely need reinforcements. I've also heard that Tusk Company has tamed super mutants as well, so you'll definitely need help with them." he said.

"Yes sir." Kyle said, as he and Greg left the fort, and boarded the USS Constitution again.

As the USS Constitution left the Island, Kyle spoke to Greg in the first time since being in the Prudential building.

"Hey Greg." Kyle said.

"What's up?" Greg asked.

"Be honest, why were you in the Prudential building?" Kyle asked.

"Well, there was a legend of two Chinese defectors before the war who lived in the building. One day they didn't come back. After the war started, every Chinese person here who was accused of being a defector was tried and sentenced to prison. In the West, like California and Arizona, they were lynched. Put to death without a fair trial." Greg said.

"Alright, but still, why?" Kyle asked again.

"Well, there was supposed to be a special Chinese pistol inside, I did find it. I would call it something like the Manchu Zhu." Greg said.

"What makes it so special?" Kyle asked.

"The fact that it fires explosive rounds." Greg replied.

"Awesome." Kyle said, I'd rather you use that than the laser rifle."

"I would too." Greg said.

"Let's go find a Talon and Tusk Company squadron and fuck them up." Kyle said.

While they roamed Boston, near an old baseball stadium called Fenway Park, where Commander Finn's New United States Marine Corps were breeding and taming deathclaws to fight alongside the men, outside, they found an already in progress battle between Talon Company and Tusk Company. They both began to open fire on both mercenary companies, and one round from Greg's Manchu Zhu exploded upon impact with one mercenary's head and the explosion killed two other mercenaries near the first. Kyle then began firing his plasma rifle at the mercenaries, using his V.A.T.S. mode, killing two with it, and then firing from the hip, killing one more. When the battle was done, Kyle began looting both sides' bodies to find any clues, and he did. On a Tusk Company mercenary named "Red" and a Talon Company mercenary named "Chip" and found coordinates of the other side's main bases. Tusk Company's base was near Fenway Park, and Talon Company's base was in another fort, but it wasn't on an island. Instead, it was on a sort of peninsula known as "Castle Island." The fort there is connected to Boston by a parking lot. After finding Fenway Park, they decided to investigate. When inside, they both found quite a few interesting things. They found incubators, young deathclaws, regular deathclaws, and a few alpha males and quite a significant number of female deathclaws.

Michael's men inside Fenway found how to actually tame deathclaws. Having ties with people in states like Idaho, Montana, and the Capital Wasteland, people took advantage of getting plenty of caps. 5,000 for an Alpha male, 3,000 for a mother before laying eggs, 2,500 for a mother after laying eggs, 1,000 for a normal deathclaw, and 500 for young deathclaws. The way to tame deathclaws is not through mind control, but from positive reinforcement from a young age. Alpha males and mothers were worth so much because they mate with each other to make new deathclaws for Michael's men. They also accept normal deathclaws because all deathclaws can be tamed, but older ones need a bit longer than normal.

The thing with the Enclave, is they don't know mercy or morality, unlike Michael and his men. Michael's men don't use cattle prods or batons or mind control to keep the deathclaws in shape, they use kindness.

After investigating Fenway, Kyle and Greg decided to go back to Fort Warren, and they didn't stop moving until they got to the USS Constitution. Before they were able to however, they were ambushed by a group of six raiders.


	4. Inside of Vault 150

When the raiders attacked, Kyle and Greg were taken by surprise. Shot in the back a few times, throwing him off balance, but no bullets penetrated the armor. Running behind a building, they regained their composure. They then fired back, Kyle with his plasma rifle, and Greg with his Manchu Zhu. Receiving and giving bullets, Kyle and Greg were able to put down the raiders with ease. Upon returning to the ship that ferries persons back and forth to Georges Island, they found it was not there.

"Where's the Constitution?" Kyle asked another clad in power armor.

"She's at Fort Warren, we just had a new shipment today." the girl said.

"When will she be back?" Kyle asked.

"I'd say atleast around 0800." the woman said.

"Alright." Kyle said, "Thank you."

"No problem." she said, as they waited around for the USS Constitution to come back.

Five hours later, it came back to port. When Kyle and Greg woke up from their manual shutdown state, they went into the boat.

"Finn wants you both. Urgently." the man said.

"We know." Kyle said, "We found the bases."

"Good." the man said, "We will take you now."

"Alright, bye." Kyle said.

"Yep." the man said.

When the duo returned to the fort, Commander Finn was ecstatic to see them returned from their mission. "Did you find where the bases are?" he asked.

"Talon Company's base is on Castle Island, and Tusk Company's base is near Fenway Park." Kyle said.

"Good." Michael said, "Now we can finally do a full-scale assault on their main base, cripple them, and then take out the scientists, allowing us the ability to take over all of Boston."

"Why do you want to take the U.S., Canada and Mexico?" Kyle asked.

"Because, if I can, I can finally do what Vault-Tec wanted for us to do." he said.

"What was that?" Kyle asked.

"The one who was leader is to lead the reannexation of the United States, Canada and Mexico, so that he or she may make the United States a world power after the Nuclear War. Since I was elected leader, I am the one to do it." he stated.

"Also, the Irish Famine memorial is somewhat destroyed." Kyle said.

"I'll get a repair team on it." he said, as he dispatched three men to the site.

"So, what now?" Kyle asked.

"Now, we gotta take down both bases. Which one would you like to take down first?" he asked.

"I'd say Talon Company." Kyle said, "Only because some guy from Tusk Company helped me get to the Old State House, which helped me find this place."

"Alright." he said, "Any other questions?"

"How did you lose your arm exactly?" Kyle asked.

"Well, one day during a battle, the battle for that bridge exactly, I decided I didn't need my armor. Obviously I did, because I had my left arm shot off by a merc with a laser rifle. So, now, instead of an arm, I have a gatling laser fitted. I mean, I can switch my arms if need be. Like, if I need my gauss rifle instead of a pistol or something." he said.

"Well, which do you use most?" Kyle asked.

"Typically I use the gauss rifle." he said, "That's only because we have an almost unlimited supply of ammo for them. Like, we have almost 100,000 microfusion cells."

"Really?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, and that was just the supplies from Vault 150." he replied.

"I would like to go back into Vault 150." Kyle stated.

"You will be able to, after you help us take over Boston." he said, "That'll be when you can finally get to Vault 150."

"Alright." Kyle said, "Do you know what else is in the vault?"

"There's a few different weapons, ammo and armors." he said.

"What types of weapons?" Kyle asked.

"I know there are a few plasma and laser pistols and rifles. There are a few missile launchers and a few of these launchers that fire mini nukes." he said.

"How many missiles and mini nukes do you have specifically?" Kyle asked.

"In my lockers here, by the way, don't try opening them, you need a key, I have all the ammo types for the weapons in the safe over there. I have about 5,500 microfusion cells myself for the gauss rifle. Then I have 15,000 electrocharge packs for my gatling laser arm. Then there's about 50 mini nukes and 50 missiles." he said.

"How many are there in the vault?" Kyle asked.

"There's probably way too many to count. Vault-Tec created these never-ending supplies of ammo and weapons. We will go back in there and move those never-ending suppliers back to here to take full advantage of it." Commander Finn said. "With those suppliers, we could become the most powerful army in existence."

"I could go down and get those never-ending suppliers." Kyle volunteered.

"You sure?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." Kyle stated again, "Why?"

"It's not that I don't trust you yet, but, that's exactly what it is. I need someone who is trustworthy to do the job, and so far that would be myself to do it."

Kyle knew there would be a speech challenge to get him into the Vault early, but he sadly failed it. "You need to stay here with your family and order you men where to go." he said.

"It is tempting to send you alone. But, I cannot. I'll send two of my best to do it, where you can tag along if you'd like." Michael said, "Now, if you do find any ammo

"Alright." Kyle said, as the four were off.

Upon getting to Vault 150 the three men and woman entered, and they all split up to find the two suppliers. Kyle and Greg going one way, and the two N.U.S.M. sergeants went the other. Kyle and Greg's task was to find the ammo supplier. After going up a flight of stairs, they went to the left, and in a side room, it was there. There, they found many types of ammunition. Including mini nukes. Taking all the ammo types on the floor around it, and taking the supplier, they then waited for the other two to return. After an hour, they did not return, so Kyle and Greg investigated. When reaching the weapon supplier, they were met with a horrific sight. The two were dead. Throats chewed out, like a dog, but it would be a large dog, and many bullet holes.

"What do you think it was?" Kyle asked.

"I'm sure the bullet holes were from a turret of some sort, but I'm not sure what the bite marks are from." Greg said.

"Do you want to leave or no?" Kyle asked.

"That's up to you, but either way, we shouldn't let them die in vain." Greg said.

"Wait a minute, the supplier." Kyle said, "It's gone."

"What?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, I wonder where it went." Kyle replied.

"Well, we need both." Greg said.

"Let's move." Kyle said.

"I'm right behind you." Greg replied.

As they followed the blood trail left behind, they finally encountered what made those horrific bite marks. An animal which would be known as an albino Yao Guai.

"What the Hell is that thing?" Kyle asked.

"It looks like a white Yao Guai." Greg stated.

"A what?" Kyle asked.

"It's the mutated form of a bear." Greg said, "That's what they called them in the Capital Wasteland. This one must've been a polar bear in the old zoo."

"What should we do?" Kyle asked, "The supplier is in there with it."

"I don't care." Greg said, "What do you think?"

"I say we go in guns blazing." Kyle said.

"Alright." Greg said.

"One, two, three, breach." Kyle said, as they opened the door and shot at it.

The Yao Guai seemed unphased by their shooting, and charged towards them. When it was about to pounce on top of Kyle, he then went into V.A.T.S. and shot its head. Kyle would be dead, if he hadn't used V.A.T.S., he probably would've been killed there. After they killed it, they got the supplier and left, rather quickly. They then brought the two suppliers to USS Constitution.

"Do you have the suppliers?" a man on the ship asked.

"Yes sir." Kyle said, "Why?"

"We need to get you to Commander Finn now." the man said. "You know, you should look for a place called Logan Airport, you can get to Fort Warren faster."

"The Vertibirds?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, we have like hundreds of them down there." the man said. "You can get a personal pilot if you asked Commander Finn, to get to Fort Warren faster."

"Alright." Kyle said, "I'll ask him."

"Good," the man said, as they departed.

When they got to Fort Warren, Kyle and Greg both went to Commander Finn's room. Knocking on the door, they heard a woman's voice. When the door opened, they did infact, see a woman.

"You must be the androids. Sadly, Michael went to the Old State House to help Sergeant Byrd and his men with something." she said.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"I'm Commander Finn's wife, Kassandra Finn." she stated.

"Do you know when he'll be back?" he asked.

"I'd say around 12:00. But I'm not too sure." she replied, "I just hope he's okay."

"Misses Finn, I'm sure he'll be fine. A man like him just, doesn't die like that. I'm sure he'll return back later." Kyle said.

"Thank you Kyle, is it?" she said.

"Yes ma'am." he stated.

"Thank you again." she said.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Kyle asked.

"Not a problem." she stated.

"Why are you, your husband and your children here?" he asked.

"Well, it was part of our mission that Vault-Tec gave us. Which was to not only reclaim the United States, Canada, and Mexico, but also to restore peace, freedom, and rights, and to prevent raiders and other people from infringing on those things."

"What is it like in the fort?" he asked.

"It's better than the mainland, by a longshot." she replied.

"Do you know all your enemies?" Kyle asked.

"Not all, some though." she answered, "The raiders, the mercenaries, the scientists, the Brotherhood, the Enclave, and, there's a crazy pirate lady in Mexico we've heard news of. There's also two massive armies fighting for control in the southwestern states, Nevada, California and Arizona."

"Sounds like you've got your hands full." Kyle said.

"Not entirely, we've been getting people from all over to enlist. Today we've gotten two people from New Dallas who have had experience in the Brotherhood, and we've also gotten many people from New York, Pennsylvania and New New Brunswick, because of our invasions." she said.

When Michael returned, he asked Kyle, "Where are the others I sent with you?"

"There was thing bear thing that bit through their necks, and a turret shot their armor as well. Greg called it a Yao Guai."

"You kill it?" he asked.

"If not, how would we have gotten the suppliers?" Kyle asked.

"Keep doing how you're doing, and you'll definitely be an amazing asset." Finn said.

"Yes sir." Kyle said, "If you don't mind, one of the men on the ship told me to ask you if I could get a Vertibird pilot for myself?"

"Sure you can, but you'll first need to go to Logan Airport. I'll mark it on your Pip-Boy." he said, "Look for a ghoul there named 'Grim.' He'll be your pilot."

"Alright." Kyle said, as he boarded the USS Constitution once again to go back to mainland Boston once more, this time, to find Logan Airport.


	5. The First Fight

After roaming Boston for about a day, they found Logan Airport, where there were atleast one hundred Vertibirds landed and fully operational. Since vertibirds are mostly for troop transport, they are typically not fitted with weapons. Except there are twenty in a separate hangar that are fitted with gatling lasers which were fitted by Finn's repair teams. Finn knows how to field repair, among many other things, and he was also one of the men to help in the fitting of the gatling lasers. Logan Airport would be used as an Air Force Base during the Great War, and was targeted by the Chinese, but once again, the ICBMs in Fort Warren prevented most from crashing down. The vertibirds are from before the Great War, and although the Enclave haven't yet reclaimed them, they are still aware of the attacks the Enclave can do.

Asking around the airport, they finally found Grim, their new pilot.

"Hello, are you Grim?" Kyle asked the ghoul dressed in flight gear.

"Yes, you must be the android I heard about. The one I'm gonna fly back and forth to Fort Warren?" Grim replied.

"Is the android's name Kyle?" he asked.

"Yes." Grim stated dully.

"Then, I'm the one you're gonna fly back and forth." Kyle said.

"Alright." Grim said, as the vertibird's radios lit up, and Commander Finn's voice could be heard on the other side.

"Grim, take Kyle and his companion back to the island, we're gonna go after the mercenaries before it's too late." the Commander said.

"Yes sir." the three of them replied in unison, as Grim started up the Vertibird and Kyle and Greg got inside. They then went up into the air, and flew back to Fort Warren.

As the vertibird got to the fort faster than the USS Constitution could ever dream of, Commander Finn was waiting in the courtyard for the two to follow.

"Kyle, as you know, we are still at war with the mercenaries, but I think we have a bigger problem now. At 24:00, one of our stealth recon teams saw Tusk and Talon Company mercenaries and the leaders meeting to discuss a plan of peace, so they can then fight us in unison. Then, after they've taken us out, they'll continue fighting. Have you ever heard the phrase 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend?'" Commander Finn asked.

"Yes sir, but I never paid much attention to it." Kyle said.

"Well, it's now or never, we need to take out the two mercenary bases before both sides crash down on us." he said, "We'll take out Talon Company's first, as they are weaker than Tusk, then Tusk will fall. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Kyle said.

"Good, take these." Commander Finn said, giving them both nightvision goggles.

After Kyle and Greg put the goggles on, they then went followed Finn out into the courtyard, where an army of twenty or so men were standing, completely clad in T51B power armor and super mutants. With many laser and plasma rifles, and gatling lasers and missile launchers, and loads of other weapons.

"We are the final stronghold of everything this country used to stand for, freedom, integrity, morality, and also the blood of our ancestors. We are the ones who will stop those that do not see that and attack us. We are the ones who will be victorious. We will take these men who are evil enough to see that, no matter what we do, we do it for the greater good. We will retake Boston, we will retake the United States and Canada, and we will take Mexico. No matter what, we will prevail." Commander Finn stated, as his men in the courtyard cheered. "We have an android with us tonight who escaped from the evil scientists, and I told him, we will help him take down their regime of torture and experiments so unholy, you all would throw up right now, including the toughest of you, and help him free the other androids who are unfortunate enough to not escape yet. We will do it for those androids who have been killed before, trying their hardest to escape their oppressors, we will do it for us, we will do it, for those who try to be us, and we will do it for those who want to be us, but are unfortunate enough to not be. There are many men and women who would want to enlist throughout the American Wastelands, but are unable to based on their location. Tonight, some of us will die, don't be wrong, but their sacrifice will not be in vain."

As all the men and women there cheered, he then got off the stage, and led his men out of the gates and towards Talon Company's base first. Boarding the USS Constitution, they then sailed for shore, where after they continued for the bases. After getting to the mainland, they then headed for Castle Island, where Talon Company's base lay. Being a short walk, they decided to take a break. After the five minute break, they went in through the sally, or the front doors, and shot on sight any and every mercenary there was in the fort. Once inside, they found the leader inside, where Michael and Kyle were the first two to find him. When the N.U.S.M. surrounded him, Finn shot him in the head with a specialized gauss pistol.

Kyle was rather horrified. After the N.U.S.M. disbanded and took over the base, Kyle asked Commander Finn why he did that. "There comes a time in every human's life where they realize what they are doing is wrong, and decide to take the right path. My wrong path was taking these, subhumans prisoner and them escaping only to kill four of my best. That's why I shot him." he said.

"What type of gun was that though? I mean, it made a pretty big hole in his head." Kyle asked.

"It's a gauss pistol. The only one I believe. Manufactured by the U.S. Army, it was put into Vault 150 for us to use. That's what happened today. It'll happen tomorrow too, when we go after Tusk Company's leader too." he said.

"Then the scientists?" Kyle asked.

"Yes," he said, "I made a promise, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Kyle said.

"Good." he said, "You can do whatever you want now."

"You sure?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. Just remember, today was only one victory in a long line of victories or defeats." Finn said.

"How many times have you been defeated so far?" he asked.

"None. But I'm not going to start today." Finn said, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Alright." Kyle said.

"Later." he said, as he and the rest of his troops walked away.

Kyle and Greg were still shocked at how Commander Finn executed the Talon Company leader. When they finally were able to grasp what happened, they then went back to the airport. When they got there, they told Grim what happened.

"So, he killed him execution-style?" Grim asked.

"Yeah. Like, he was on his knees, and he put a gauss pistol up to his head and pulled the trigger." Kyle stated, "Then he started crying a bit too."

"That's because the leader of Talon Company was a friend of his in Vault 150." Grim stated.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"Well, I don't know much, but I can maybe bandage your questions." Grim said.

"Come on Grim, you can trust me." Kyle replied.

"Alright." Grim said, "The leader's name was Bailey. He was a good kid in the Vault from what I understand. Either way, when they all grew up, he set out on his own to become richer. Michael objected, saying, "You won't find shit out there!" but it was to no avail. When he roamed nearly outside of Boston, to the West, he was attacked by a deathclaw from one of the scientist's experiments. That's where most of the deathclaws used by us came from, some came from the Mojave, some came from the Capital Wasteland, but now, we just breed them mostly. We don't need to buy them anymore. So, after the attack, Bailey was near-death when he was found by Talon Company mercs. They took him in, even though he only had one arm for the remainder of his life. Some even say he's the one who shot Michael's arm off that day on the bridge, now reclaimed by us. We have most of Massachusetts, we only need this city. Then we win." Grim said.

"How did Michael get his robotic arm then?" Kyle asked.

"In the old Massachusetts General Hospital." Grim said, "Then he reverse engineered it to make the gatling laser arm he has, and his new arm."

"New arm?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Grim said, "The other one wasn't as good as the one he made. It held weapons, the new one did."

"So, what about invading the West, South and North?" Kyle asked.

"Well, we already have the states North of us, Maine, New Hampshire, and Vermont. We also have two states south of us. Connecticut and Rhode Island. Now we're going to invade New York to the west, New Jersey and Pennsylvania to the south, and New Brunswick, to the north." Grim said.

"Sounds like you guys are very busy." Kyle said.

"What do you mean "you guys?" You're one of us." Grim said.

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't call myself one of you." Kyle said.

"Once you put on that power armor, there's no going back kid." Grim said.

"Thanks." Kyle said.

"Yeah." Grim stated. "So, what's going to happen, is this. This reclaiming mission will probably take a few years."

"Okay?" Kyle asked.

"That's it." Grim replied, "To take over Canada, the U.S.A. and Mexico again, it'll probably take years."

"You think so?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Grim said, "I'd hate to be the poor bastards who are going into "The Pitt."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"That place is so damn irradiated, the people turn into these fucked up things called "trogs." It's fucked up, imagine being in a dark area and like, twenty of them fucking run after your ass." Grim said.

"That doesn't sound as bad as a deathclaw." Kyle said.

"You're right. But, then, there's also these elitist fuckers there who used to own people like slaves." Grim said.

"That's fucked up." Kyle said.

"Isn't it?" Grim replied, "The best part is, I think the kid from the Capital Wasteland freed all the slaves there, so that's always good. Plus, the trogs are living above ground now."

"I can see why that's good." Kyle said. "The slaves now fight the trogs, and we can recruit them into our ranks, and we can take over the place easier."

"Depends if the slaves want us or not there." Grim said, "If they don't, we need to put them all down."

"True." Kyle said, "But, if we do put them down, we get a city for ourselves."

"Yeah. Now you're thinking." Grim said, "Anything else you want to talk about now?"

"No." Kyle said, "I think I'm good."

"Alright." Grim said, "You want to go somewhere?"

"Sure." Kyle replied, "Can we go to Fort Warren?"

"Obviously kid." Grim said, "Pile in."

After Kyle and Greg were seated, Grim took off the ground and flew to Fort Warren. As they landed, they saw other people going into the Fort by the USS Constitution. When they got out of the Vertibird, they walked around the Fort, looking for Commander Finn. When they found him, he was again happy to see them.

"Kyle, you're going to get a reward today." he said.

"Really?" Kyle asked.

"Yes." he said, "Follow me." he said again, as he led them to a room in the fort. "This is your new room."

"Thank you sir." Kyle said.

"No problem." he said, "You can buy things for your room from the quartermaster."

"Alright." Kyle said, "Thanks again."

"No problem." Commander Finn said, as he left Kyle and Greg to their new room.


	6. A Second Battle

After Kyle and Greg were settled in their new room, it was silent. They both were waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, they decided to go to bed. When they woke up the next morning, Commander Finn was in the courtyard.

"Hello commander." Kyle said, as Finn looked up.

"Hey Kyle." he said, "What's up?"

"What's up for today?" Kyle asked.

"Tusk Company." Finn replied.

"When are we going to do that?" Kyle asked.

"Later, when they least expect it." Michael said, "We have guys in Castle Island now. Now we just need the area that Tusk is at."

"Let's do it now then." Kyle said.

"Are you in a rush?" he asked.

"No." Kyle said, "But I want to kill some mercs."

"I always knew you had that spark in you." Michael said, "Tell you what, this time, you lead guys in. I'll stay back here and see you when you get back."

"Alright." Kyle said.

"Good." Michael said, "Here, take this." he said, taking his gatling laser arm off.

"Don't you need this sir?" Kyle asked.

"No, I have like 5 more." he replied, "Now, if you want to take Tusk Company by surprise, I suggest you do it now."

"Thank you sir." Kyle said.

"By the way, never trust those snakes with bodies. They'll fuck you up the second they get the chance. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Kyle said.

"Good, kill them all." Michael said, as Kyle and Greg walked out and took two super mutants, a deathclaw, a ghoul and a human soldier to the Tusk Company HQ along with themselves.

Upon getting to the base, Kyle fitted Michael's gatling laser arm on his, and ran in before the other soldiers. Once inside, after killing the guards out front, one of which her head exploded, Kyle and Greg, along with the rest of the soldiers were pinned down by assault rifle fire. One of the super mutants threw a grenade at the Tusk mercenaries, exploding behind them, they flew into the air over their heads. Kyle and Greg then went inside to find a monstrosity. Inside, was a monster so large, it carried a pole with a fire hydrant on its end. Luckily, it was dead, but unluckily, the mercenaries were not. Kyle shot at them with the laser, Greg with the Manchu Zhu, and all the others with their weapons, from laser rifles, to plasma rifles, to other more conventional weapons. After the room with the behemoth and the other mercenaries, the ghoul died by a grenade. Kyle ran back and took his dog tag to return to Finn. When they found the culprit, the leader himself, he had a missile launcher aimed and ready to fire. He fired it at Kyle, but Kyle dodged it and put down his weapon. The leader then asked, "What the Hell are you doing?"

"I don't want to fight you, you'll die here." Kyle said.

"Why should I care?" the leader asked.

"Look, if you come back to Fort Warren with me, I'm sure Commander Finn will forgive you for desertion."

The leader then shot another missile at Kyle, and then Kyle knew the leader would not budge. Kyle and the others then shot the leader, killing him. Kyle then walked over to the leader, and shot his head off his body. Afterwards, Kyle spoke up, "I should've just opened fire. It was my fault that the ghoul died."

"It was nobody's fault. There was nothing that could be done." One of the super mutants said.

"I know, but, if only I opened fire like Commander Finn said." Kyle said, "He'd still be here."

"Don't take this too hard or you'll never like anything again." the human soldier said.

"I guess you're right." Kyle said.

The now seven man squadron left the Tusk company base and headed back to Fort Warren, where Kyle gave the news about the ghoul to Commander Finn.

After hearing the news, Finn said, "You have his dogtag?"

Kyle responded, "Yes sir."

"Good, bring it here." he said, as he held his hand outwards. When Kyle gave Finn the dogtag, he looked down and said, "I'll miss you, Argyle. Doing those batshit crazy things with Dashwood you did, you were my favorite on the Vault 150 intercoms."

"Also, we took the base from Tusk Company sir." Kyle said.

"Good." Finn said, getting up from his seat, putting his hands on the desk, and taking a heavy sigh, "That means, tomorrow, the scientists are dead."

"Yes sir." Kyle said, as he walked out of the room.

After going out to the courtyard, Kyle and Greg then prepared for their final assault. The following day, there were many men ready for the assault, as well as Liberty Prime.

"Sir?" Kyle asked Commander Finn.

"Kyle, what's up?" he asked.

"What's with the robot?" Kyle asked.

"He's our little buddy who will be helping us today." Michael said.

"Are you sure it's safe for the robot?" Kyle asked.

"Hell yeah." Michael said, "If he gets wrecked in the battle, we have our guys done on a way to rebuild him, make him stronger, more efficient, make him the way I could only dream him to be. We can make an entire army of Liberty Prime, copying him with the suppliers, and we can easily make more if we choose to."

"You really work your men like brahmin, don't you?" Kyle asked.

"Not really." Michael said, "In fact, most of them feel they aren't pushed too much."

"Wow." Kyle said, "Now if only I could keep the morale as high as you do."

"Sometimes the soldiers get out of line, so I sadly do need to punish them, but most often, they are very focused." Michael said.

"How do you do that?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know exactly, I mean, almost everyone here has a love for this country, they were brought up in the vault to be hard workers, because reclaiming three entire countries is pretty hard work." Michael said, "I guess it's just my, I don't really know, my charisma?"

"Well, whatever it is, you do it well sir." Kyle said.

"Thanks, and by the way." Finn said, as Kyle turned around, "It wasn't your fault."

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Argyle's death, it wasn't your fault. He had his armor made specifically so it would explode himself when he turned feral." he stated.

"So, that day in Tusk Company?" Kyle asked.

"He turned feral, in their base." Michael said, "That was why he ran ahead, so his armor didn't explode right on your position."

"No shit." Kyle said.

"Yeah." he said, "You still have that gatling laser arm I gave you?"

"Yeah." Kyle said, "Why?"

"You should probably fit it now." he said, as he walked out of the room. After, Kyle fitted his gatling laser and followed Michael outside. Michael stood up to the podium, making Kyle stand next to him, and Greg next to him. Then, his family next to him on the other side.

He then began to speak, "Fellow men and women, ghouls, super mutants, androids, this is the day we were waiting for. This is the day we finally take over Boston, completely. This is the day Boston is ours, Massachusetts, New England, and soon, the entirety of the United States, Canada and Mexico. This is the day we finally begin our reconstruction. If Liberty Prime does fall in battle today, we will mourn, but never for too long. He is an amazing death robot, but he was also with us long enough so we could make him better, with each robot we build after him, it will be far superior than the last. We will soon have an army of Liberty Prime to do what we do, while we begin our work of restoring, reconstructing, and reclaiming these Wastelands near us. We will overcome, we will be victorious, we will be a superpower. Now, thanks to these androids, we are finally able to take this battle to the scientists' front doors. Now, I want to unveil something my ancestors saw before me. The Irish Famine Memorial. This memorial was created to commemorate those who starved while Ireland's potatoes were dying. Just like our brothers and sisters out in the Wastelands beyond our borders. After we take our city back, after we take our state back, after we take our country back, there will be no more starving people. There will only be prosperity."

As the crowd cheered, they all ran for the sally way, where they would begin their march towards the scientists' base of operations. Soon after, Liberty Prime was hoisted out of the Fort's walls. Then, the robot came alive, with his red eyes glowing, and his voice deep, he spoke, "Death is a preferable alternative to Communism." Michael knew his plan was ready, while Kyle knew his android brethren would be finally liberated. Nobody knew of the other factions outside their borders. They did not know of these "Enclave" with their supposedly superior armor, or their deathclaw mind-control techniques. They did not know of where the Enclave were, in the Dakotan Wasteland, which was actually an area comprised of four states. Montana, North Dakota, South Dakota and Minnesota. They did not know of the New California Republic or a Legion in the Mojave wasteland. The NCR had areas of New Vegas, California, and Oregon under their control, while Caesar's legion had Arizona, areas of California and New Mexico. All the New United States Marines knew was the geography of the countries. They knew of the Brotherhood of Steel's known areas under occupation. Florida, D.C., and Texas. New Dallas and Miami to be exact. However, that was that. That was the extent of their knowledge of the other factions in the United States, primarily. They had no idea what would come to unveil itself in Canada or Mexico. Although there were rumors of a pirate-obsessed woman in the Baja, who lived on another ship, quite like the USS Constitution. The woman was also said to be a slaver for Caesar's Legion. But, those are just simple rumors, right?

What happens when a rumor is actually true? Nothing different than what has happened before. The world will continue revolving around it's Sun, and it's Moon will continue revolving around it. There are rumors of the Lone Wanderer actually being taken hostage on an alien spacecraft. There are also rumors of the sixth courier being transported to the Moon itself. But, again, nothing happened afterwards. Soon, there will be rumors of an android liberating his brethren from the scientists' evil experiments. After the battle, rumors will surface of just what exactly these scientists did.

Needless to say, however, Liberty Prime outperformed the other that was actually used. This Liberty Prime was shot at multiple times by missile launchers from the two mercenary companies, but did not falter. Shooting them all with his single cyclops eye which shot lasers. This Liberty Prime was still not dead, yet. After the other's defeat at the hands of Elder Owyn Lyons and Scribe Rothchild, Michael knew how to deal with the satellite attacks, if one was to come down upon their position. Suddenly, Liberty Prime exploded, his head landing next to Commander Finn. Liberty Prime crawled, until he finally rested. Where he did, his last words were "Death is a preferable alternative to Communism," the same as his first words, but more corrupted. Not from a satellite attack, instead, from overheating himself.

"Sir, what happened?" Kyle asked.

"This is what I was talking about!" Michael said, laughing. My men already had a second one waiting for this day to come. He'll be in the courtyard upon our return. Like I said before, we now have a supplier steadily creating Liberty Primes for us. We'll have two more, a total of three, before the day is over. These ones will be far superior to this one."

"Now what?" Kyle asked.

"Now?" Michael asked, "We go in there, and we kill everyone, we free the other androids, we enlist them in the army so we can have even more men, and from here on in, we can make androids, if we get the proper blueprints the scientists had."

"Alright." Kyle said, "Let's do this, holding his gatling laser arm the same way Michael would. But, Michael was using a gauss rifle in this battle.


	7. The Clash of Brain Over Brawn

Michael, Kyle and Greg all led the rest into the building. When they got inside, assault rifle fire shot into their armors. Kyle shot at the mercenaries with his gatling laser, Michael shot them with his gauss rifle, and Greg shot them with his Manchu Zhu explosive pistol. After they made their initial siege, Michael took half of the men and Kyle and Greg took the other half.

Splitting up, Michael took his men down the East wing of the building while Kyle and Greg took theirs down the West wing. Where Michael met mostly scientists, Kyle was able to free his android brethren. When Michael and his team were done with the scientists, they scrounged up everything the scientists had. From making sentry bots to turrets, from constructing their own Liberty Prime to creating androids and super mutants.

Kyle and Greg hacked the mainframe computer, unlocking the cells where the androids were held. When the androids realized they were freed to do what they wished, they thanked Kyle and Greg profusely, then went to wait outside for the saviors to arrive. When Greg and Kyle went through a second door, they found Michael and his squadron through a door on the other side of the large room. Suddenly, lights flickered on, and a lone scientist stood behind a desk, his back facing the ten soldiers.

"I knew you would come." The scientist stated.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"My name is not important, but, I am the leader of these scientists. Commander Finn and you, along with your friends, singlehandedly murdered my men, freed our androids, and now what?" he asked.

"Now, you surrender?" Kyle asked, unsure of what the scientist meant.

The scientist laughed, "You think I'll just give my life up like that? You must be stupid."

"Then, what will you do?" Kyle asked.

"I'll show you." he said, as he took out a bottle from his coat pocket, and turned around to face those behind him, "This is called the Forced Evolutionary Virus, or F.E.V., I'll drink this, and kill you all." he said, as he drank the whole bottle, and instantly began changing. With an ear-piercing scream, he grew to be a fifteen-foot tall super mutant.

"Run!" Commander Finn shouted to the men, as they began retreating. Kyle did not, and neither did Greg, nor Commander Finn himself. The three stayed behind, and began shooting at the scientist. As he ran, they thought they would be dead if he got close enough. Luckily, Michael shot his gauss rifle's entire five round magazine into the scientist's leg, making him limp. Then, Kyle shot it's head off with the gatling laser.

"Shit." Commander Finn said after the skirmish, you guys alright?"

"Yeah, are you?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Atleast this time I didn't get an arm shot off." Commander Finn stated as he cleaned his gauss rifle.

"Now what?" Kyle asked.

"Take whatever you can, it's the least I can do. If you want your own Liberty Prime, come by the Fort. We'll have one waiting." he said.

"What about yourself?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know, I do know, that when we own 'sea to shining sea', I'll be the President, I hope."

"Good luck sir." Kyle said.

"Thanks." Commander Finn said, "I'm sure there's people around that need help too."

"Thanks for the tip." Kyle said.

"No problem." Commander Finn said, as he walked out.

After this battle, Kyle then left to see the other androids thanking their liberators.

Finn then walked onto an upside down car that is no longer in use obviouly, and spoke to the crowd, once again, "I am only a man, but a man who has taken down evil. With God as my witness, I can say I will be happy if you all enlist in my army, which is integrated, allowing ghouls, super mutants, humans, and androids fight alongside each other, showing to the rest of the nation and the world that we all can live together. When we are done, we will reconstruct. I can't guarantee that you all will join me, but I also cannot guarantee that you all will live you do not join our equality and brotherhood that is the New United States Marine Corps. Now, what do you all say?"

All the androids rescued from the scientists enlisted on the spot, and joined the N.U.S.M.C. Then, Michael left for Fort Warren, and Kyle and Greg went on to discover the rest of Boston for what it was.

But before venturing out, they went back to the airport to see it virtually deserted. Asking Grim what happened to the vertibirds, he said, "Well, they're all out, transporting troops and a single Liberty Prime around the country."

"How many Liberty Primes are being made?" Kyle asked.

"I think they're gonna stop at 100." Grim stated, "Not sure though."

"How do they do it?" Kyle asked.

"I'm not sure, apparently they discovered a plan in the scientists' place for a never ending, clean-powered generator using kinetic energy." Grim said.

"They also discovered plans to make their own Liberty Prime." Kyle said.

"Hmm." Grim said, "Well, I'm just glad everyone's alright."

"How many have they made so far?" Kyle asked.

"I think somewhere around like 10?" Grim said, "They just want to see how well they handle themselves. They're using them in the conquest of New Brunswick mostly. New York is another place, same as Pennsylvania and New Jersey." Most of them though are being used in defensive positions."

"I would kill to see one in action again." Kyle said.

"That awesome, huh?" Grim asked with a new intrigue.

"Yeah, the eye is a laser that can fuck shit up, especially power armor." Kyle said.

"My prediction still stands though, it's gonna take a few years before we can reconquer North America." Grim stated.

"You never know, I agree with you though." Kyle said.

"Yeah. What Michael wants is for all the soldiers to not lose land from anything. If that's true, he must get a few Liberty Primes." Grim said.

"How many per state do you think?" Kyle asked.

"Well, the least I'll say is 2 per state." If you count Canada's states and Mexico's." Grim said, "Then, he'll need an offensive army also." Grim continued, "I'd say we would maybe need, about 250."

"That many?" Kyle asked.

"That's how many I would make, I know that." Grim said.

"Let's go to Fort Warren, I'll ask him how many he plans on making." Kyle said.

"Yeah, alright." Grim said, as the two androids got inside the vertibird.

When the trio got to Fort Warren, they found 5 Liberty Primes already standing and currently being programmed.

"Commander?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle." he said, "Come in."

"Sir?" Kyle asked.

"I found two things for you that I could create." he said.

"That's not that important sir." Kyle said.

"Well, here they are anyways." Commander Finn said, giving them to Kyle. They were a second gauss rifle and a second armor piece and helmet, which were the T51C class, like Commander Finn's himself. "Sorry they're not the best quality, but it's the most I can do."

"Sir, it's alright." Kyle said, "But, honestly, how many Liberty Primes do you think to make?"

"As many as it damn well takes. It could be 500, 1,000, or even just 50. As many as it takes to retake Canada, Mexico and the U.S." he said.

"Well, what about China, Russia and Korea?" Kyle asked.

"Obviously, when the time comes." he replied.

"Thank you sir." Kyle said, taking the gauss rifle and the new power armor and trying them out. This gauss rifle only reloaded after every bullet, unlike Finn's, which had five rounds for each magazine. The new power armor had a maximum of 60 damage resistance, but in their rather poor state, they only had 50 damage resistance. But, they could be repaired with typical power armor.

Kyle then tried the new gauss rifle out on a firing range set up inside the Fort's courtyard, as more and more Liberty Prime robots were seen. Now, about 7 were standing. Michael would use all of the robots in single battles, so for each state, or territory of Canada. Meaning, about ten robots for each battle. Because of his cautious nature, it took the N.U.S.M.C. the 9 years it needed to reclaim all of the United States Canada and Mexico. However, before the New United States Marine Corps went into Texas or the Baja, or into the Dakota, or Florida or Canada or the rest of Mexico or the United States, Kyle one day listened to his Pip-Boy 3000 and found three new radio signals. One from the Brotherhood of Steel near the city limits about something happening in New Dallas. Another, from an escaped slave, named "Antonio", from an area in Mexico called the "Baja", and how there is an evil woman who found a pirate ship and has her own gang. The final one, heavily distorted, but Kyle can make out where the broadcast comes from. The broadcast comes from a city called Illinois, where a woman asked of anyone capable to help hold the Enclave back.

First, however, Kyle went around Boston, making sure there were no others in need. There were people in need, and Kyle made sure those people would be helped to the best of his ability.

First, there were a group of people named "Linus' Rangers", who needed help, drastically. After entering the Johnathan Fitzgerald Kennedy Museum, where Ghouls from all over, primarily used as a barracks for Commander Finn's ghouls, but housed many ghouls, where another ghoul asked for Kyle's help. Linus explained what had happened, they were supposed to be helping Michael's men, but were not part of his army, when the operation hit a "snag."

"See, we was trying to get into this bank, there was supposed to be a supplier there, but I doubt there was one. Only super mutants." Linus said.

"Doesn't Commander Finn have super mutants in his army?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah." Linus stated, "But there are some that are hostile to anyone and anything."

"Alright." Kyle said.

"Good luck." Linus said. "They should be either dead, or trapped in the vault. If you do get the supplier though, get it to Commander Finn. He'll tell you what to do afterwards."

Kyle then went to the bank, and found three super mutants. One an overlord, and two masters. Using a stealth boy, he slipped passed the two outside the bank. Upon entry, he found a number of mutants. Going behind the teller's counter, he found the way to the vault. The vault door couldn't be picked, it needed a terminal to be hacked. Finding the terminal, Kyle went into the terminal and hacked into it by guessing the password. The password was actually "waterloo" Upon gaining access to the vault, he found it was a lot like Vault 150. This vault's name, he later found out, was Vault 88. The vault was actually still inhabited by people. The mutants didn't follow the rangers inside, to Kyle's surprise. When he found the ranger second in command for Linus' Rangers, a human named "Firefly", Kyle spoke to him.

"You're not a resident here, are you a ranger?" Firefly asked.

"No." he stated, "I'm an android, I was with the New United States Marine Corps though."

"Great." Firefly said, "Glad to have you here. How did you get past the super mutants outside?"

"I used a stealth boy." Kyle said.

"Alright." Firefly said, "I'm sure Linus told you about our mission before you got in here, so I'm gonna fill you in."

"Okay." he said.

"Well, you see, there was a money supplier here, it was supposed to be on the third floor, but after we got in here, we were ambushed by the muties outside. We found this vault, we got in here, hoping there was something in here, and we found these people. I know I'm not leaving these people in here."

"Why won't they leave?" Kyle asked.

"They think the nukes are still falling. If you can convince them they're not, I would be grateful." Firefly said.

"Alright." Kyle said, "You're gonna help me get the supplier after?"

"Yeah." he said, "We'll all help."

"Awesome." Kyle said. "I'll try getting them to believe it."

"Yeah." Firefly said.

Kyle then went into the main room of the vault to try to speak to the overseer.

"Sir?" Kyle asked the overseer.

"Yes?" the overseer asked, "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. You do know the bombs stopped? Boston was actually barely hit."

"How can I believe you?" the overseer asked.

"I came from the outside, it's been over 200 years, and Boston is run by the New United States Marine Corps now." Kyle said.

"I've heard about them!" the overseer said, "But if we leave now, where could we go?"

"You all could enlist." Kyle replied.

"Would he really take people who were in a vault for more than 200 years? Generation after generation we were in here, without contact with the outside world, no knowledge of what's happened out there." the overseer said.

"There's only one way to answer that, and you need to try to leave." Kyle said.

"Thank you." the overseer said, "I'll get them all ready to leave now."

"No problem." Kyle said.

After, Kyle went to see Firefly again, and he said, "You did good, now you need the supplier here?" he asked.

"Yes, if you would like." Kyle said.

"Alright, let me get the rest of the rangers and we'll meet you at the entrance to the bank." Firefly said.

"Okay." Kyle said, as Firefly descended a flight of stairs. After waiting about an hour, Firefly showed up.

"You ready to kill a few muties?" Firefly asked.

"Yeah." Kyle said.

"Awesome." Firefly said, as Kyle and the rangers exited the vault.

After killing the mutants on the first two floors, they made it to the third floor. When they got inside the manager's office, they found the supplier. After, Kyle and the rest of the rangers got out of the bank alive.

"Thanks kid." Firefly said, "Without you we would've still been trapped in the vault."

"No problem." he replied.

"Now, get that back to Commander Finn." Firefly said, "He needs it."

"Yes sir." Kyle said, as he and the rangers parted ways.

After getting back to Fort Warren, Kyle showed Commander Finn the supplier.

"No shit. Did you find Linus' Rangers?" he asked Kyle.

"Yes sir." Kyle said, "They were in another vault."

"That's where the new recruits came from." Commander Finn said.

"Yes sir." Kyle said.

"Here's something we just began making with the weapon supplier. It's your's now." Commander Finn said, giving the android a Tesla Cannon.

"Thank you sir." Kyle said.

"No problem." Commander Finn said. "Just take care of it."

"No worries sir, I will." Kyle said.

"Good." Finn said.


	8. Epilogue

"The android named Kyle. Escaped from the Scientists of the Commonwealth to find glory and to free his fellow androids. He was an android of integrity, loyalty, trust and honor, like his mentor, the Commander Finn himself. Kyle was built for fighting, and he would show it as well, at the three major battles the New United States Marine Corps fought over Boston for. The Battle with Tusk Company, and The Battle with Talon Company, two great foes of freedom, which he also stood for. Finally, was the battle of The Museum of Science with the men who created him."

"After he had escaped, Kyle was forced to search for shelters from the many men and women who would kill, or enslave an android, or bring them back to the scientists for money, of course. When Kyle found Greg, the other android, they suddenly became friends, and companions. Kyle and Greg would almost do anything together, including fighting enemies together."

"After meeting the ghoul pilot, Grim, who would fly Kyle to and back from Logan Airport and Fort Warren, as well as any other place they needed to go, Kyle let Grim go do what he wanted to do. What did Grim want to do? He wanted to go join the ranks of Michael's Marines. He was let in, and Kyle had total control of Grim's vertibird."

"Often, being in a post-apocalyptic world is bad, of course. Nuclear fallout is around you, people abandon their morals for greed, and people you once knew as friends become enemies. But sometimes, it can be good. Kyle and Michael had something more similar than just haircuts, or the power armors they wore, there were things personality-wise that struck as stunningly similar. The ways they wanted freedom for every person, android, mutant or ghoul, the way they brought about change in this country, the ways they led, the ways they were great. This is not an exhaustive list. Kyle could very mistakenly be seen as Michael's brother."

"At the battle of New Dallas, where, for the most part, the Brotherhood of Steel were the underdogs, they were defeated, just like the Brotherhood in Washington, District of Columbia and the Brotherhood in New Miami. During this battle, the fate of the New United States Marines looked grim, until the Liberty Prime robots reached New Dallas. Then, the robots killed almost every Brotherhood Knight, Paladin, and Scribe there. Once the Elder of that chapter, Elder Robyn Reed, was taken as a Prisoner of War, she was interrogated until she told the Marines that their Liberty Prime was destroyed years ago. Then, the Marines enlisted her. She was then made a general of the Marines. Then, there were more battles, like the Battle of Hoover Dam, where the Marines won a decisive and easy victory against the weakened New California Republic, after being ousted by the Courier 6, who was killed by Deathclaws earlier. Also the battle of the Dakota Wastes, where the Enclave were holding on by a thread of string, collapsed. Soon, they were absorbed by the Marines, and their power armor was used to recreate other types of power armor."

"After the New United States Marine Corps reclaimed Canada, the United States, and Mexico, Commander Finn, recently elected President, would suggest that Kyle be his Vice President. Kyle refused, stating, 'I would rather continue my life as a loner sir, after all, that's how I was brought into this world.'"

"But before the New United States Marines ever set foot in California, or the Dakota, New Dallas, or even Florida, they continuously built the Liberty Prime Robots, until there were about 500. 10 for each state. Only losing three to whatever kills a two-story death robot, they made three more. That was only for the defense of the fifty states alone. After reclaiming the three countries, they made an extra 450 for the defense of Canada's thirteen territories and Mexico's thirty-two states. Then, making one extra for an invasion of China, which was somewhat successful. President Michael Finn wanted to gauge where China stood in power against a giant killer robot. Needless to say, China was weak. Until going into Beijing. When it was outside the Beijing city limits, the Chinese somehow destroyed the robot. Afterwards, the Marines built six more to take over Beijing alone."

"After taking China's east coast, the Marines moved into Korea, then into Russia. After about 6 weeks, the Asian-Pacific coast was claimed by the New United States."

"We can lay in our bed at night, wondering or not wondering, "Will people die for the things they believe in?" The answer to that, is 'Yes.' Although the people and technologies change, and even the countries change sometimes where the people come from, We should die for the things we believe in. We can lay in bed at night, wondering or not wondering, 'Does war ever change?' The answer to that, is 'No.' Although the people and the technologies change, and even the countries change sometimes, war, war never changes."

"Although these variables change, the basic principles of warfare never change. Side with an ally, take down an enemy, and repeat. If you can't take down the enemy, call in more allies. Once your enemy is dead, betray one ally, and with your other allies, take the new enemy down, and repeat. Repeat, repeat, repeat, until there are no other allies left, and you are the last man standing. War, war never changes it's principle, but often new players challenge old players, and often, the inexperienced players are thought to be weak, but they end up winning. Whether you are a man of war or peace, or neither at all, try to be on the right side at the right time, or otherwise, your days are numbered by the hour."

"Sadly, in the end, all humans die, and on December 7, 2341, at the old age of 96, President Finn died, leaving the people of the United States the first open election with more than one person running. Because people liked Michael so much, he was the only one to run after the fourth or fifth attempt to take the Presidency by other people. Consecutively running solo for ten straight terms, he never saw the elections go down when someone else would be elected. Now, the democracy he installed in the New United States was finally going to run the way he wanted to."


	9. The Tales of New Dallas

_**Author's Note:**__** Hello, I am here to say, to everyone who has read my story, thank you. For those of you who have followed it this far, you get a little "DLC" as we gamers call it. "The Tales of New Dallas" downloadable content, you deserve it.**_

After reclaiming Boston for the New United States, Kyle went off on his own, to faraway places. Often, before the New United States Marines set foot in those places. The first of which, is a city called "New Dallas". This city was run by the Brotherhood of Steel. Depending on what one would do, they could betray this old power-armor wearing faction, or they could side with them. Kyle chose to stay with Commander Michael Finn. When he got to Dallas, he found the city to not be built, unlike Boston. What he did find, however, were small pockets with large amounts of radiation, some parts going upwards of 100 rads per second. He also found the Brotherhood of Steel. The Brotherhood in D.C., was falling apart, but here however, that was not the case. Much to Kyle's dismay. Also, what Kyle feared was true. The Brotherhood had a Liberty Prime. Kyle knew, if he was to get anywhere close to the Liberty Prime, he would need to get the trust of the Brotherhood, no matter what way he did it.

Suddenly, a Paladin came up from patrol and saw Kyle. "Anything I can help you with?" he asked the android.

"Yeah, you can help me with everything about this place." Kyle stated, "I'm new here."

"What do you want from here?" the Paladin, named Turin asked.

"Just to see what this is all about." Kyle said, "What's going on here?"

"Well, we are on a clean-up operation, killing mutants and shit." Turin said, "You can go talk to the Elder though, she'll tell you more."

"Alright." Kyle replied.

"Bye." Paladin Turin said.

When Kyle went inside of Dallas for the first time, what he saw, was very different from the outside. He saw the Liberty Prime robot, however much to the New United States' and his fortune and luck, the robot was not fully operational. Once he met with the Elder, he was able to ask her what the Brotherhood of Steel are doing here.

"We are on a cleanup operation here, killing super mutants, ghouls, and raiders." she said.

"How well is that going for you?" Kyle asked.

"So far, not good at all." she said.

"Why not?" he replied.

"Well, the fact is, we've been trying to get this robot up and running so we can make it work for us." she stated.

"I might be able to help." Kyle suggested.

"Not yet, you haven't proven yourself yet." she reminded him.

"What do you need me to do?" Kyle asked.

"I need you to report to the scribes, they should have work for you. Then there's Knight Captain Apollo, he should also have a bit of work for you, too." she said.

"All right." Kyle said.

"Later." she said, as he walked away.

Kyle then went to find the scribes and the Knight Captain. When he found the lead scribe, Scribe Rollins. Talking to the scribe, Kyle asked what they needed.

Scribe Rollins told Kyle that they are trying to use deathclaws for the same purposes the Enclave are using. Kyle already knew how to do that, but did not tell them for the sake of being loyal to the New United States.

Before setting out on his next adventure in New Dallas, Kyle went to speak to the other members.

After getting the work from the scribes and the Knight Captain, the other scribes ranging from work like, finding holotapes on dead Paladins, or scavenging tech from other areas. The Knight Captain had probably the most dangerous work for Kyle there.

"There's super mutants, then there's the behemoths. The largest of the uglies there can be. There's one rumored to be on the outskirts of the city. Kill it and bring a sample of it's blood here, and you'll be rewarded heavily." Apollo said.

"Alright." Kyle said, knowing not what was in store for him.

After helping almost everyone, the only thing left to do was kill the behemoth. A few of the things the Brotherhood asked Kyle to help with were; Killing mole-rats and other creatures, helping the unfortunate souls who are unable to join the ranks of the Brotherhood, for various reasons. While working to get the Brotherhood to like him, Kyle did some things he was not proud of. But, he had to. In order to get close to the Liberty Prime before the Brotherhood could get it fully operational to destroy it, for Michael's army.

After going out to embark on his journey to kill the behemoth, he found a new radio station. A local station in Texas, called, "The Lone Star Station." When he turned his dial to the station, he found a song he liked, from a band called "Avenged Sevenfold." The song, called "Gunslinger."

In the end, Kyle did kill the behemoth. It was not easy, obviously, but it was done. The behemoths are an entirely different class of super mutant. Standing almost as tall as Liberty Prime, they were a force to be reckoned with. This one was affectionately named "Cannibal." It would eat humans alive, if it could. That's what the legends around it were. Kyle would not have any of it, but still killed it in cold blood. His karma took a rather significant hit, but he was still a very good android, and would still fight for Michael. Once Kyle returned to the Brotherhood outpost in the city hall of Dallas, he told Apollo of his deed.

"Good work. Go see Elder Robyn, she has something for you." Apollo said.

"Thank you." Kyle said.

"No problem." Apollo said, as Kyle went to see the elder.

As Kyle went to see the elder, he knew he had a tough decision. One, was to disable the Liberty Prime, and cripple the Brotherhood's operations in Texas, Oklahoma, Louisiana, and Arkansas. Or, he could betray Michael and the New United States Marines, possibly giving the Brotherhood an upper hand in any engagement between the two sides. Kyle decided to risk his life as an android, and disable Liberty Prime. When he went to get a closer look, he remembered something Commander Finn said: "Liberty Prime has a unique failsafe, in the sense it is located inside of him, behind the United States' flag on his back. That failsafe, is a nuke. It will explode one minute after he it is triggered. That was so, incase a Chinese regiment or battalion got to it, it would explode and kill any Chinese nearby."

Kyle popped a stealthboy on, got to the failsafe, triggered it, and ran like Hell. The stealthboy was a measure incase he was caught by any Brotherhood operatives, which he wasn't as he made his escape. After he was outside of the city hall, he looked back as the Liberty Prime exploded, more than likely killing many in the process. In this sense, his karma went up.

After wandering Dallas for a while, he found many new weapons and armors, but he would not use the armors, because the T51-C armor was still superior. One of the weapons he found, was a revolver, called "Bull." A five shot, .50 caliber revolver, it was a deadly weapon. Another weapon he found, was the "Horse." This was a survival rifle, found in one of the old hunting outposts. It could shoot both buckshot and slug rounds in an over-under fashion. Then, one of the armors, the "T45-G Battle Armor Prototype", was an attempt to make battle armor lighter, but it did not. This style of armor was mostly used by either National Guard or by Border Patrol officers during its' time of use.

After returning to Massachusetts, Kyle went into his room inside of Fort Warren and stored his souvenirs from Dallas. Then, he found out that now, the New United States had controlled the East Coast, now they would advance westward.


	10. The Tales of the Enclave

The next place visited by our android friend named Kyle, was a place in a Northwestern state known as Illinois. A woman asked for anyone who was capable to push the Enclave back to their own wasteland, the Dakota. Unknown to Kyle, the Enclave were another faction trying to wrest control of the United States after the bombs fell. Tougher than the Brotherhood though. When he entered the state border, he was greeted by people in combat armor. That's when a woman spoke, "Who are you?" she asked, unsure whether or not to allow the android entry.

"I heard your distress call, about pushing the Enclave back?" he replied.

"You're one of those people? Let him in." she said, the gates opening infront of Kyle.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"What we need, is someone to help push these fuckers back. They don't give up." she said.

"Alright." Kyle said, "Do you know what makes them so tough?" he continued.

"Besides the fact they are the upperclass from before, sons of Senators, the rich, all that." she said, "The field guys are brainwashed imbeciles who believe what they preach."

"Great." Kyle said.

"Yeah." the woman said, as she turned around and walked over to a map of the city. "We're here, they have Forward Operating Bases here, here, and here." she stated, as she pointed to the bases on the map. "I don't care when you get those places unable to work anymore, just do it quickly. You'll get rewards. Big ones." she continued.

"Like what?" Kyle asked.

"Coordinates to a stash of weapons and armor, along with pretty large payouts." she said.

"Count me in." Kyle said, as he began his next adventure. He was thrust into the shady part of town, where gangsters and other men who did not obey anything lived. There, he met one of the most notorious gangsters of the old days, survived in a Robobrain, Mr. Al Capone.

Although the robot did not have eyes, it's sensors picked up Kyle rather quickly. The gangster's voice then said, "Hey kid, come here."

Kyle obeyed, and walked over.

"You want to make a name for yourself?" the robot asked.

"Sure." Kyle said.

"If you want to take out the Enclave, you'll need my help." it said, as it rolled around.

"What do I need to do?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know exactly where I put this stash, but I do know I put clues around the city. The first one's in my room. Get it, then find the next clue, until you get the stash, understand?" Al asked.

"Yes sir." Kyle said.

"Good, now go." the robot said once again, as Kyle started out once more.

After going on the treasure hunt for Al, he finally found the stash he talked of. Hacking the door of the armory, he found many different guns, ammo, and explosives. One of which, a laser weapon, quickly became one of Kyle's favorites. A Laser RCW. Looking like the Thompson 1928, the only difference being it shoots lasers.

After having this new weapon, Kyle went out to help the people of this state not be annexed by the Enclave. While Michael's men were continuing to move West, into Michigan and Indiana, and also the whole of the East coast. Meanwhile, Michael's men in Canada were about to fight the Enclave in North Dakota, Montana and Idaho. Needless to say, the Enclave were outgunned, outnumbered, and completely fucked.

As Kyle ventured throughout Chicago, he found many wondrous sights, one being the Chicago Police Department, the dividing line between freedom and the Enclave. He crossed over, gun in hand, and shot the first Enclave soldier. After, many other men and many other Enclave soldiers volleyed their bullets across the battlefield where many lay dead. After the first battle was won by the free people, the Marines landed in the field. One being Sergeant Byrd, the mutant from the State House.

"You're the android from the State House." Byrd stated, as he walked up to Kyle.

"Yes." Kyle said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good, I see the Marines are late to the fight as usual." Kyle continued.

"We surrounded the Enclave. Now we wait for Commander Finn to give the signal and we will rush in." Byrd stated.

"Where is he?" Kyle asked.

"He is in the White House in D.C., where he belongs. As President."

"That is true." Kyle said, "Well, what else happened?" he asked.

"Nothing much else, besides the fact that we are all here to fight with these people." Byrd said.

"Glad to catch up." Kyle said.

"Same goes for you android." the mutant said as he walked off. Kyle then went to the camp the Marines set up.

The many sounds of recruiting went around Kyle's head as he seen many of the freedom fighters signing up, and a few Enclave defectors. As he walked through the camp, he saw an Enclave power armor suit for the first time. Although not as life-saving as the one he had on now, the T51-C SuperPower Armor, it was stylish. Black, with a different look than the military-grade style of armor he was wearing now.

Kyle asked the vendor, "How much for the armor?"

"For the helmet and the body, I'd say about 1,800 caps. For just the helmet, 800, and just the body, 1000." the vendor said.

"Too much for me right now." Kyle said. Although he didn't have as much a fortune as Michael did, about 1 billion caps, he was still very rich. He amassed a fortune of about 500,000 caps.

Sadly, in Chicago, there were gangs. There was crime, looting, stealing, and murder, but nothing compared to the "Tunnel Snakes" run by a man who calls himself Butch. Story goes he grew up with the boy from D.C., the boy from Vault 101, or the "Lone Wanderer", as he was affectionately called. After the siege of D.C. was over, many were killed, and the Marines took down towns, like Megaton and Rivet City, and took the people from the two cities and put them into the vaults in the Capital Wasteland. Michael's Marines wasted no time getting the Capital Wasteland back to normalcy, or atleast what was considered normalcy before the bombs fell and unleashed nuclear fire. Clearing the White House from radiation and cleaning it up and the whole Capital Wasteland.

Actually, the Marines cleaned up the areas they had retaken pretty well. After this, Boston and D.C. looked almost like they did more than 200 years ago, in 2077, before the nukes fell. Now in Chicago, they were the driving force pushing back the Enclave.

Some Enclave did not want to fight any more and joined the Marines. Kyle knew he had to stop the Enclave's source. The Remnants of the Enclave actually. The source of the Remnants is a man named Clyde Donovan. After "President" John Henry Eden was killed by the Lone Wanderer, the Enclave was leaderless, until they voted that this man should be the leader. Under this expansionist leader, the Enclave went South of the Dakota and East of the Wisconsin, into the Nebraska and the Illinois. Nebraska was home of many Deathclaws, and for those who went in, chances of survival were slim. Kyle then went back to the robobrain named Al Capone, only to find a ghoul female in his room. Kyle asked her what happened, only for her to reply "He short-circuited. He's dead."

Kyle was devastated, his mentor in Chicago was dead. The robot who helped him get new armors and weapons is now dead. Kyle passed out from the bad news, and when he woke, was inside the Marines' camp in Chicago. They were cleaning Chicago up nicely to say the least. When Kyle asked what happened, he heard a reply from a ghoul, a male named Lieutenant Acbar. "You're the one who can help us." the ghoul said, "We've been hitting the Enclave hard, only to be hit back just as hard. We need you to help us."

"Yes sir." Kyle said, as he rose up from his bed.

"Good." the lieutenant said, "The Enclave have an airport in the Dakota, you need to infiltrate it and disrupt anything you can until we can get in. After that, you'll join the assault team in taking down their leader once and for all."

"Count me in." Kyle said, as the lieutenant stopped him from blindly rushing out. "You'll need this." he replied to Kyle, giving him a revolver.

"Alright." Kyle said, unsure of when he would need it. He then left the camp towards the airport. When he got there, he found vertibirds and other Enclave things going on. Machines making power armor, deathclaw mind control facilities, and even plans on how to take Chicago once and for all. Kyle disrupted the Enclave, like he was told and then the Marines landed at the airport, gatling lasers firing, along with tesla cannons raining down from above. As said by the lieutenant, Kyle met up with the squad he would go in with. After going in, Kyle was met with the President of the Remnants. This President was less of a computer, and more of a sentry bot. A tall sentry bot. A 15-foot tall sentry bot. A sentry bot armed with two rocket launchers, along with two gatling lasers. The robot also boasted the same color as the Enclave power armor, black with the Enclave flag over what would be his left breast, if he were human.

"Who are you?" The president asked.

Kyle replied, "We are the New United States Marine Corps. We are here for you, Mr. President."

"What for?" the robot asked.

"We are here to kill you." Kyle stated bluntly and attacked. His laser-RCW gun and his power armor helped him, also did his almost-endless supply of stimpaks and mentats. After shooting and dodging for what seemed like an hour, the battle was over. The Marines won. The rest of the Enclave either went to Canada to be tracked down, joined the Marines or died in the battles.

This was one other battle Kyle had. The one for Boston, the one for New Dallas before, and this one, for Chicago. Needless to say, Kyle was successful in his plights. Also, was the New United States Marines, only now needing to stop for their own tracks. These battles proved the Marines would not lose. The battle for Texas, when it came, the battle for California and Nevada, and the battle for Illinois and the Dakota. The Marines were closer to their goal. Their might was unmatched, in numbers and firepower, not by the Enclave, nor the NCR, nor even the Brotherhood of Steel could stop their advance further into the United States and Canada, and eventually Mexico.


	11. The Tales of The Baja

The final destination of the android named Kyle outside of Boston, was an area not in the United States or Canada, but in Mexico. The Baja, to be exact. The Baja was full of treasures unknown. The Baja was home to pirates, with wooden mast and cotton sail. The pirate factions were behind the mass amounts of drugs smuggled over the U.S.-Mexico border. The largest and undoubtedly the strongest of these pirate factions, were the ones under a female leader, named Holly Blacklidge. Her pirates sailed under the banner of a white whale on a black background. Her pirate ship was immobilized due to the nuclear sandstorms that caught it on land, but her crew was not. They could be found around the Baja, warring with other factions, or taking slaves to Caesar's Legion, which, now, in less than a year, would fall to Commander Finn's New United States Marines. Either way, the pirates would fall also, and with them, so would their largest treasures. Only to be discovered in the years to come, one of which, was a warehouse full of illegal drugs. If you could think of it, they had it. They were even experimenting with other drugs. One that was a failure would turn the user, or abuser's skin, leathery like a crocodile, and insane. The faction who founded it, would name it Locodrilo. Another drug, which had similar consequences to a person dipped into a vat of F.E.V., was named "Bajama Mama." There were also technology-filled warehouses, ones with laser and plasma rifles, others with assault rifles and hunting rifles. There were even some robots in a few of them, once used for security purposes, no longer. This area of Mexico was ruled by ruthless drug and human traffickers. The worst of them, a woman named Holly Blacklidge. "The Queen of the Baja," she was once married, but is no longer, after she murdered her husband, a Legionaire, a Praetorian. Marcus Julius Celsus. She would supply Caesar with slaves, in exchange, she would be protected. After the Caesar's defeat in the First Battle of Hoover Dam, when Caesar's forces were utterly destroyed, she killed the Praetorian, and ran. Kyle knew of the Third Battle of Hoover Dam, where Michael's forces secured access into California, Washington and Oregon, and later South, to Mexico. The New United States had already went West and North, until the Pacific Ocean, and until the Arctic Circle. The pirates of the Queen's army were deadly. Some with modern-day flintlocks and Blunderbusses, and others with laser and plasma rifles. But, the Queen's weapons were nothing to underestimate. A shock cutlass, as her melee, and a double-barreled laser flintlock pistol. If there was one to put her in Davy Jones' Locker, it would be Kyle.

"Hey, you!" shouted a man in Boston. Kyle recognized his voice from the quest on his Pip-Boy 3000.

"Hello." Kyle said, "You must be Antonio?"

"Yeah, cabrone. Listen, you need to take someone out named Holly Blacklidge. She's no good man." Antonio said.

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"The areas she rules, she rules with an iron fist cabrone. You gotta help us. Save my people, please." Antonio said, as he began to cry. "She killed my family, my friends, everyone."

Kyle could not help but take pity on the man. "Alright sir, what should I do to get there?" he asked.

"Well, first, you're going to want to take only the bare essentials with you. Food, water, and a basic weapon. I'd suggest a gun you can defend yourself with, but don't care about. So you can throw it away later. There's a lot of weapons caches out there. Then, you'll want some basic armor, only so you can win gunfights until you can find motherfuckers out there who are armored. Then, you'll want to…" Antonio dragged on, Kyle paid attention, and when he got the things needed, he ventured out.

When Kyle finally got to the border, he found walls no man could scale without being shot. But for an android, with tunneling abilities, it was easy to get through. After getting through the walls, Kyle found out immediately he was no longer in Boston. The sand was glowing with radiation. Luckily, Kyle came prepared with an armored radiation-suit. That being the only armor he brought. He soon found others, in a town. Outside, the letters read, "Los Baldios." "The Barrens." Upon his entry, he found a sheriff named "Rusty." Only a Protectron, Rusty was sorely outdated. Rusty walked up to Kyle, and said in Spanish, "Hola y bienvenidos a Los Baldíos, mi nombre es Sheriff Rusty, y sé todo sobre esta ciudad, así que por favor, pregunte nada viajero." Then repeated himself in English, "Hello, and welcome to The Barrens, my name is Sheriff Rusty, and I know everything about this town, so please, ask anything traveller."

"What is this place?" Kyle asked.

Rusty recognized Kyle's usage of English and said, "This is The Barrens. The only independent city from the cartels and pirates."

"Do you know where a specific pirate is?" Kyle asked.

"Do you wish to see the Bounties?" Rusty asked.

"Yes?" Kyle asked with hesitation. Suddenly, Rusty's abdomen became a hologram, with an entire bounty board.

"You can collect bounties on any big-shot pirate or cartel leader." Rusty said.

Then, gunshots were heard in the distance. The women and children of The Barrens went inside and locked the doors, while the men, no matter what they were doing, or where they were, clamored for their weapons. Rusty and Kyle walked up to the walls of the city, which was structured quite like the Alamo. Men ran upstairs to defensive positions. Rusty and Kyle continued walking to a defensive position.

"Pirates." Rusty said, as he aimed his weapon, a revolving rifle, and fired until the rifle was empty. Rusty had extraordinary aim, for a robot. Hitting three out of the five shots he took. After the pirates were killed, Kyle looted their bodies, finding new weapons and armor or clothes. Flintlock pistols mostly. A cutlass on some. But still not enough to kill the target. Before he would be able to take her on, he would need an armament. So he went back to Rusty and asked where he would be able to find better weapons. "There are better caches found all over the Baja, you just need to find them. There's one around here, but it is guarded by another pirate named 'Bluejay the Kid.' he said.

"Thank you." Kyle said as he went towards the cache.

Kyle could see when he got there, it was going to be a fight. There were about ten pirates there, and all he had was a cutlass and a flintlock pistol. So, he went stealthily. After the ten were killed, he went inside to find Bluejay asleep. He killed Bluejay in his sleep then took the key to the stash. Inside he found better weapons than he had. Laser flintlock pistols and lightning cutlasses. Also he found a pirate's jacket, which was better than the slave clothes he had on. Then he went to other stashes and killed the guards there and went on to find Holly Blacklidge's ship.

After finding the ship, Kyle boarded it, only to find her.

"Who are you?" Holly asked.

"Kyle." The android said.

"I'm guessing you already know who I am?" she asked.

"Holly Blacklidge." Kyle stated.

"Good." She said.

"Why do the things you do?" Kyle asked.

"Because, I am a pirate." she said.

"Still, why?" he asked again.

"A number of reasons. Because I was born into this lifestyle, I grew up as a slave, and then I married a man in Caesar's Legion, and then after he died, I took all the money he earned and moved here, and bought a few slaves from slavers and became a pirate." she stated.

"You don't have to live like this you know. You can probably find someone who would like you." he said.

"Like who?" she replied quizzically. "Everyone is either a raider or dead. Nobody likes people for being themselves anymore."

"Massachusetts has a lot of people. It's one of the areas least affected by the nukes. The New United States has an entire army that lets anyone in. You can find someone there." Kyle said.

"I guess you're right." she said, "But, I'm going to kill you now."

"Why?" Kyle asked.

"Something to do." she said, as she aimed a laser blunderbuss at Kyle as he aimed a plasma blunderbuss at her.

"Seems like we are at an impasse." he said.

"Yes," she said, "Fine, I'll go to Massachusetts."

"Good." Kyle said, "Leave the ship for people who need it for shelter or something."

"Alright." she agreed, as they both walked towards The Barrens.

Once there, Sheriff Rusty walked up to them both.

"Hello Kyle." He said again.

"Hello Rusty." Kyle said, "We're going back to Massachusetts."

"Alright." Rusty said, "Good job killing the pirates and wrongdoers."

"Thank you Rusty." Kyle said.


End file.
